Les rebelles de Kali : Partie 2
by sofia dex
Summary: Les rebelles tendent un piège à l'équipe d'Atlantis...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sofia Dex

Genre : Drama, Action, science fiction

Annonce : Spin Off de Stargate Atlantis. Ce déroule dans la galaxie de Pégase en parallèle de Stargate Atlantis et de Stargate Sg-1. Les personnages m'appartiennent à part ceux de la franchise Stargate.

Résumé : Shiya et Birkham mettent en place un piège pour forcer l'équipe d'Atlantis à les aider.

La rébellion de Kali

Saison 1

1.02 Les rebelles de Kali Partie 2

Chapitre 1

« Tu es sûres qu'ils vont retourner sur Atlantis ? Demanda Birkham tout en s'avançant vers Shiya toujours auprès de l'anneau des anciens.

Les humains sont comme les Wraiths, ils croient toujours tout savoir ! Finalement la vérité c'est que personne ne sait rien. Mets en marche les émetteurs et ne les perds pas surtout. Préviens moi dès qu'ils se seront arrêtés de bouger, » répondit Shiya tout en retournant dans le village.

Elle était persuadée que son plan allait marcher, elle en était convaincue. Elle avait eu peur un instant que Birkham refuse de trahir Ronon de la sorte, mais il n'avait pas failli. Ils connaîtraient bientôt la position d'Atlantis et pourront s'emparer de la citer très rapidement. Cette dernière ferait une parfaite base de replis pour leur rébellion. Kali n'était plus sûre. Les Wraiths commençaient à chercher la localisation de la planète. Trop de monde connaissait l'adresse y menant. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les Wraiths ne la découvre. Atlantis en revanche offrait un renouveau qui était vital pour leur survie et pour leur moral. Ils n'avaient en effet pas eu beaucoup de succès c'est dernier temps. Il était de plus en plus difficile de faire de grande mission comme auparavant, avant le réveil des Wraith.

Au fond Birkham avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'elle en voulait à ces humains, qu'elle voulait les faire payer pour l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise. Il s'agissait bien d'une erreur, elle le savait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de réveiller les Wraiths. Ils voulaient juste aider un peuple. Elle continuait à marcher tout en ne sachant pas réellement où elle allait. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, plus rien ne comptait. Elle n'entendit pas la voix derrière elle qui l'appelait de manière insistante. Elle revint à la réalité en sentant le contact d'une main sur son bras. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui se dressait derrière elle. C'était Dorius. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu étais encore perdu dans tes pensées ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Non… Je… Je devrais juste arrêter de m'en faire et de me sentir coupable à chaque fois que je prends une décision, soupira-t-elle tristement mais sans perdre le sourire éclatant qui recouvrait ses lèvres.

Tu penses à ces humains ? N'y pense plus ! J'ai la localisation d'Atlantis ! S'exclama-t-il ne pouvant contenir son enthousiasme.

Déjà ? Je pensais qu'ils mettraient plus de temps avant de rentrer sur leur planète. Ils ne sont vraiment pas prudents. Alors, où est-elle cette cité des Anciens ! questionna-t-elle avec intérêt, les yeux brillants.

Pas très loin en fait, disons 12 minutes en Hyper espace, » la taquina-t-il.

Le sourire de Shiya s'agrandit laissant découvrir ses dents blanches. Tout son visage s'illumina. Le soleil dansait sur ses cheveux provoquant des reflets dorés sur sa chevelure brune. Ses yeux noirs brillés intensément. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle cherchait cette Cité ! C'était comme si tout d'un coup tout allait bien se passer et que les Wraith n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle rigolait gaiement tout en tournant les bras écartés, le regard vers ce ciel si bleu.

Dorius ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Shiya aussi heureuse depuis des années. Au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'une enfant qui avait du grandir trop vite. Quel âge avait-elle ? 20 ans, 22 peut-être, mais pas plus. Cela faisait déjà 11 ans quel était au service des Wraiths. Ce n'était alors qu'une enfant perdu dont les parents étaient morts lors de l'attaque des Wraith dans son village. Elle avait passé près de la moitié de sa vie auprès des Wraiths, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à lui enlever l'espoir au fond d'elle qu'elle conservait secrètement de voir un jour les hommes libres. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvé si belle, si vivante. Il était tout de suite tombé sous son charme et elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à le convaincre de trahir les Wraiths en déformant certaines informations leur parvenant où en cachant d'autres. Ils avaient ensuite été admis dans un cercle plus restreint de rebelles : la grande Rébellion. Kali ! Il se rappelait encore la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il paraissait si imposant, si fort. Il était également au service des Wraiths, c'était d'ailleurs le premier humain à avoir une position aussi élever auprès des Wraiths. Ces derniers lui faisaient une confiance aveugle. Il sélectionnait les mondes, il décidait où et quand. Il pouvait protéger certains mondes plus peuplés que d'autres. Il faisait tout pour protéger le plus d'humains possibles, sans toutefois attirer les soupçons des Wraiths. Il avait tué plus de Wraiths à lui tôt seul que les guerriers Wraiths eux-mêmes. La reine l'avait chargé des missions militaires. Il avait été tué au sommet de sa gloire dans un combat et Shiya avait pris sa place, elle n'avait que 16 ans, mais déjà le potentiel et la volonté qui fond un leader. Elle avait alors formé la rébellion de Kali reprenant les idées enseignées par son mettre Kali mais en ajoutant une règle : sauver les peuples coûte que coûte. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à choisir entre les peuples, même si elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle pensait plus à sauver l'humanité qu'à vaincre les Wraith, même si ses techniques militaires s'étaient révélées des plus utiles plus d'une fois. Elle avait déjà détruit plus d'une dizaine de vaisseaux ruches (4 rien que les deux dernières années après le réveille des Wraiths).

« Tu as l'air aussi perdu dans tes pensées que moi, lui fit remarquer Shiya qui avait cessé de danser et s'était adossée le long d'une barrière.

Je pensais à toi, à Kali, au début de la rébellion… ça me paraît il y a si longtemps et pourtant je me souviens de toi, encore une enfant qui jure à tous les hommes présents qu'elle protègera leur famille et tous les peuples qu'elle pourra tant qu'elle aura un souffle de vie, lui raconta-t-il dans un souffle comme pour ne pas effacer ce souvenir.

J'étais jeune, j'ai grandi depuis, je sais qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, même si j'aimerai. Mais tout ceci est de l'histoire ancienne, parlons plutôt de l'avenir : Atlantis ! Montre moi où elle se situe. Il faudra ensuite tout préparer, le prévint-elle d'un ton rapide.

Ne t'inquiète pas Sari est prête à partir quand tu l'ordonneras. J'espère que tu me permettras de venir ! Je ne suis peut-être qu'un scientifique mais je suis sûre que tu pourras avoir besoin de moi ! S'exclama Dorius amusé par l'agitation de la jeune femme.

Bien sur, Birkham est-il au courrant ? demanda Shiya revenant à elle-même.

Oui, c'est lui qui m'a envoyé, il est entrain de charger les armes dans le vaisseau. Je pense que tout sera prêt d'ici 30 minutes. Ce sera ensuite à toi de lancer le départ de la mission, lui expliqua-t-il.

Que ferais-je sans vous ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout en souriant.

Elle se mit à courir au village. Elle riait toujours lorsqu'elle arriva dans la taverne. Birkham donnait les dernières instructions. Sari arriva en même temps qu'elle pour annoncer que le vaisseau était prêt à partir dès que l'ordre serait donné. Sari était leur meilleur pilote. Elle avait volé les plans de plusieurs vaisseaux lors de ses explorations sur les mondes inattaqués par les Wraiths grâce à la Rébellion de Kali, elle en avait ensuite fait un mixte pour finalement arriver à construire un vaisseau capable d'entrer en hyper espace, de se défendre et d'attaquer en qu'à d'attaque d'un vaisseau Wraiths. Bien entendu, ils ne s'agiraient alors que de gagner du temps avant de s'enfuir en entrant en hyper espace. Les armes des ruches étaient beaucoup trop puissantes et pouvaient aisément détruire le vaisseau s'il restait trop longtemps sous leur feu, néanmoins la puissance de feu du Condor n'était pas négligeable et les boucliers s'étaient révélés plus que performant. Il n'avait en tout que six vaisseaux : le condor, la fierté de tous et cinq Darts qu'ils avaient modifié pour qu'ils puissent être piloté par des humains. Tout le travail avait été accompli par Dorius, notamment la modification des Darts. Sari ne s'était occupée que des plans du Condor et de l'assemblement de la coque. Tout ce qui était technique, était le travail du « Grand » Dorius comme ils aimaient à l'appeler lorsque ce dernier faisait valoir sa supériorité. Birkham de son côté était le cerveau militaire du groupe. Il aidait souvent Shiya dans ses choix, même si c'était elle qui prenait toujours la décision finale. Ce n'était pas en raison de son importance au sein de la Rébellion, elle ne voulait pas que les autres aient à éprouver le même malaise qu'elle. Tout ces choix incluaient des risques et très souvent la mort de plusieurs personnes. Elle préférait être responsable plutôt que de laisser ses compagnons porter ce fardeau à sa place.

« Nous sommes également prêt, annonça Birkham dans un sourire. Les armes sont en places, la radio a été réparée par Dorius.

Parfait, nous partirons dans Cinq heures. Envoyez des hommes sur Tallin au cas où nos nouveaux amis envoient le vaisseau que nous leur avons demandé. S'il arrivent avant que nous n'ayons pris la cité, faite les patienter, dîtes leur que nous ne sommes pas encore prêt, ordonna-t-elle Shiya. En attendant que tout le monde prenne un peu de repos, nous aurons besoin de toute notre énergie tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle avant de rejoindre les chambre à l'étage.

Tu vas vraiment venir avec nous, demanda Birkham ayant rattrapé Shiya dans les escaliers.

Tu veux la Cité des Anciens pour toi tout seul ? le taquina Shiya tout en riant. De toute manière je doute qu'on prenne la Cité. Je ne suis même pas sûre que nous pourrons nous poser, lui avoua-t-elle.

Oui mais nous aurons toujours la possibilité de les faire chanter. Ils seront à notre merci, s'ils ne veulent pas que la localisation d'Atlantis soit dévoilée. Ils seront alors obligés de nous aider, la rassura-t-il.

Oui, je l'espère. J'ai besoin d'un peu de sommeille, réveille moi dans quatre heures. Pas après, lui ordonna-t-elle dans un sourire.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras prête pour partir ! Lui assura-t-il tout en la laissant entrer dans la sa chambre au bout du couloir.

Il resta quelques minutes à regarder la porte close puis se sentant également fatigué, il alla dans sa propre chambre pour se reposer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous en orbite ? demanda Shiya impatiente.

Dans 4 minutes nous sortirons d'hyper espace, vous devriez vous préparer, l'accueil ne sera sans doute pas très chaleureux, recommanda Sari.

Le condor tiendra, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta Shiya.

Oui mais pas longtemps. S'ils nous attaquent de front, il faudra se replier avant que les dommages sur le vaisseau ne soient irréparables », la prévint Sari.

Le silence retomba. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne reprennent la parole. Puis soudainement, le Condor sortit d'hyper espace. Au dessous d'eux se dressait une planète partiellement recouverte d'eau.

« D'après les coordonnées des émetteurs, la Cité devrait se trouver au milieu de cette surface d'eau, mais nos radars ne perçoivent rien, à part l'existence d'un village sur la partie terrestre de la planète. Il faut qu'on se rapproche, expliqua Dorius tout en entrant des données dans l'écran de contrôle du vaisseau.

Il n'y a rien du tout. Peut-être ont-ils découvert les émetteurs ? laissa sous-entendre Sari.

Non, il doit y avoir une autre explication, songea Shiya à haute voix. Ils sont rentrés en franchissant l'anneau des anciens, la Cité est peut-être sous l'eau. Allume la radio, on va leur envoyer un message. En même temps, Sari, vole en cercle au-dessus des coordonnées.

J'ai amplifié les ondes, même s'ils sont sous l'eau, ils nous entendront, assura Dorius.

Atlantis, ici le Condor. Nous savons que vous êtes là. Si vous ne répondez pas, un message dévoilant les coordonnées de la Cité seront envoyées à tous les vaisseaux Wraith de la galaxie », acheva-t-elle en coupant le transmetteur, puis s'adressant à Dorius, « passe le message en boucle. Nous ne partirons pas d'ici tant que nous n'aurons pas de réponse.

Les minutes passèrent à nouveau sans aucune réponse. Peut-être que Sari avait raison, Atlantis n'était sans doute pas là… Combien de temps allaient-ils encore attendre?

« Ici le docteur Weir, qui êtes-vous ? » Se fit entendre une voix dans le vaisseau.

- Je pensais vraiment que le plan avait échoué, avoua Birkham dans un soupir de soulagement.

Shiya ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de commettre la moindre erreur.

« Dorius, d'où vient le signal ? demanda Shiya.

Je ne sais pas. Il a l'air de provenir de plusieurs endroits en même temps. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, ajouta-t-il en retournant à ses consoles.

Ici le Condor, dévoilez votre position où nous transmettrons vos coordonnées, transmit Shiya.

Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? demanda le docteur Weir d'un ton ferme.

Vous parlez face à face, » répondit Shiya sur le même ton.

Le silence retomba. Convaincre cette femme allait être plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle ne pensait pas que la Cité serait introuvable. Elle hésitait à dévoiler leur véritable identité. Sheppard penserait sûrement qu'elle les avait trahis. Mais quel autre choix avait-elle ? Le docteur Weir ne dévoilerait jamais la position exacte d'Atlantis. A sa place elle ne le ferait pas.

« Pourquoi vous ne nous dîtes pas ce que vous voulez ? reprit le Docteur Weir.

Je comprends votre réticence à dévoiler la Cité des Anciens, néanmoins, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir sans avoir parler au commandant de la Cité.

Dîtes nous au moins qui vous êtes, continua la voix du Docteur Weir.

Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ! Pour vous montrer nos bonnes intentions je vous propose un compromis : retrouvez moi avec l'une de vos équipes sur la terre ferme. Nous y avons repéré un village. Le point de rendez-vous sera à 2 h au nord de ce dernier, dans… disons 45 minutes. Si vous refusez nous partirons et soyez certain que vos prochains visiteurs seront les Wraiths », acheva Shiya d'une voix menaçante.

Le docteur Weir attendit quelques secondes avant finalement d'accepter les conditions posées par Shiya. Cette dernière soupira de soulagement. Tout ne se présentait pas si mal en fin de compte !

Sari et Dorius avaient le sourire aux lèvres, seul Birkham paraissait soucieux. Il était certain que Ronon serait là. Que penserait-il de lui ? Il l'avait vraiment trahi cette fois !

« Rappelle toi pourquoi tu fais tout ça Birkham, le rassura Shiya d'un ton amical mais ferme.

Je sais, c'est juste que… commença-t-il sans pouvoir achever sa phrase.

Nous n'avons pas le choix. Ton amitié passée est moins importante que la vie de tout ces gens, lui rappela Shiya.

Elle l'est, je t'assure. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi », conclua-t-il.

Son amitié avec Ronon était-elle réellement si insignifiante ? Le pensait-il vraiment ? Peu importait, il avait une mission et il comptait bien la mener jusqu'au bout.

« Sari, va jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, nous les attendront là-bas, ordonna Shiya.

Tu ne crains pas qu'ils essayent de nous tendre un piège ? Demanda Dorius.

Je ne pense pas qu'ils le feront mais nous prendrons des précautions. De toute façon si nous paraissons trop armés, ils ne viendront jamais. Birkham et moi les attendront dehors, Sari restera aux commandes du Condor au cas où quelque chose se passe mal. Tu resteras à tes consoles. Je suis sûre que l'équipe de Sheppard sera avec eux, il porte toujours leurs émetteurs nous pourront suivre leur mouvement.

Cela ne nous dira pas à combien ils viennent, déclara Birkham.

Je sais que ce plan est risqué mais nous n'avons pas le choix. De plus je doute qu'ils nous attaquent. Ils sont persuadés que nous dévoilerons leur position aux Wraith, leur expliqua Shiya.

Ils le seront encore davantage lorsque Sheppard vous reconnaîtra, » s'exclama dans un sourire Sari tout en prenant la direction du continent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« Ca va faire 45 minutes et ils ne sont toujours pas là ! S'exclama Birkham d'une voix tendu. Je n'aime pas ça du tout, poursuivit-il.

Ils viendront, je suis sûre qu'ils viendront, tenta de se persuader Shiya. Dorius, ont-ils bougé ou non ? Poursuivit-elle à l'attention de son compagnon dans le vaisseau.

Rien de nouveau, ils sont toujours dans la Cité, répondit-il calmement.

Je n'aime vrai… Commença Birkham avant d'être stoppé par le cri de Sari.

8 signes de vie ont été détectés ! Revenez au vaisseau ! Maintenant ! »

Shiya et Birkham se précipitèrent dans la direction du Condor mais furent encerclé très rapidement par les 8 individus. Parmi eux se trouvait l'équipe du major Sheppard.

« Que faîtes-vous ? S'écria Sari inquiète.

Disons juste qu'on n'est pas vraiment en mesure de rentrer, là maintenant. Je crois qu'on va finalement pouvoir avoir notre discussion, ironisa Birkham en observant Ronon.

Restez où vous êtes, on reste en contact, ordonna Shiya.

Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Sheppard d'un ton menaçant.

Je pense l'avoir déjà dit à votre commandant. Où est-elle ? répondit avec le plus grand calme Shiya.

Vous croyez quand même pas qu'elle allait venir ? » S'écria Ronon en les toisant du regard.

Birkham restait de manière volontaire silencieux. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu Ronon pour toujours et cela lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné. Il ne voulait pas attiser d'avantage sa colère. Il savait que Shiya trouverait un moyen de les sortir de là. C'était toujours elle que les Wraiths envoyaient pour passer un accord avec les autres Wraiths. Mais il se sentait en même temps coupable de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus. Il l'observa un instant. Elle paraissait si calme, si sereine, comme si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Il ignorait d'où lui venait sa force, mais la lui enviait au plus profond de lui.

« Mes conditions n'ont toujours pas changé, je veux parler au Docteur Weir, finit par déclarer Shiya rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

Je ne pense pas que vous êtes en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit, répliqua Sheppard amusé.

C'est ce que vous croyez. Vous nous connaissez, vous savez pour qui je travaille, et donc que je ne mentais pas au sujet de divulguer vos coordonnés aux Wraiths, leur rappela Shiya froidement.

Arrêtez avec cette connerie ! Si vous aviez voulu divulguer les coordonnées de la Cité vous l'auriez déjà fait ! » S'exclama Sheppard irrité.

Shiya laissa échapper un léger rire, puis sourit. Tous la regardèrent étonnée, y compris Birkham qui ne comprenait pas en quoi la situation était amusante.

« Vous ne réfléchissez pas beaucoup, Major. Vous croyez réellement que nous allions vous dénoncer aux Wraiths, alors que cette information nous donne un avantage sur vous ! Tant que les Wraiths ignorent votre existence nous pouvons vous inciter à agir dans notre sens, laissa sous entendre Shiya conservant son sourire.

On pourrait vous tuer ! Rétorqua Ronon.

Vous pourriez mais comme pour nous, si vous aviez voulu le faire, vous l'auriez déjà fait ! Répondit Shiya sans se laisser démonter par la réplique sèche de Ronon.

Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda Sheppard.

Shiya resta songeuse un moment. Elle ne voulait pas tout précipiter, mais elle avait besoin de leur aide. Elle n'était pas vraiment en position de demander quoi que ce soit. Sari et Dorius était normalement toujours dans le Condor mais ils ne pourraient rien faire pour les sauver si quelque chose tourner mal. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle devait leur dire la vérité, sans cela des milliers de gens pourraient mourir.

« La même chose que sur la planète où vous avez été retenu prisonnier, laissa-t-elle échapper lentement.

Nous vous avions dit oui ! S'exclama Sheppard septique.

Pourquoi prendre le risque que vous ne veniez pas alors que nous avions la possibilité de faire pression sur vous. La mission dont je vous ai parlé est beaucoup plus importante que ce que vous semblez imaginer ! S'exclama Shiya avec ferveur.

Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un de vos pièges, demanda McKay qui s'était tenu jusque là à l'écart.

Rien, seule la conviction que vous allez sauver des milliers de vie, mais cela uniquement si vous faîtes exactement ce qu'on vous dit de faire ! Je n'ai pas envie de mettre la vie de mes hommes en danger parce que vous ne savez pas respecter des ordres donnés.

Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous ? Demanda Teyla.

Au cas où quelque chose se passe mal. Je veux dire si les Wraiths arrivent avant, ils vous verront et penseront que ce sont les humains de la Torri qui sont responsables et non nous. Ils penseront que votre présence sur la planète n'est qu'une coïncidence, avoua Shiya calmement.

Charmant, laissa échapper Sheppard dans un sourire ironique.

Votre réponse ? Même si au fond vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Si vous refusez je dévoilerais votre location à la reine. Non pas pour me venger de vous, mais comme vous le savez il faut faire des choix et les habitants de Torus mériteraient alors davantage de vivre que vous. Je ferais tout pour les sauver, avec ou sans votre aide. A vous de choisir si vous préférez nous aider et ainsi vivre en paix ou si vous préférez prendre le risque d'être attaqué par les Wraiths, » exposa Shiya lentement.

Le silence retomba. Seul le vent s'engouffrant dans le feuillage des arbres le rompait. Shiya se demandait si tout n'était pas perdu. Elle avait joué son dernier atout, mais il ne semblait pas avoir accroché. Que ferait-elle s'il refusait ? Irait-elle réellement jusqu'à trahir leur secret et être responsable de leur destruction dans l'unique but de sauver Torus ? Elle s'en sentait capable ce qui l'effraya. Elle espérait tellement qu'ils acceptent de les aider, qu'elle n'ait pas à choisir entre la survie de deux peuples.

« Si nous acceptons de vous aider, comme je vous l'avais déjà promis, je veux connaître votre plan dans les moindres détailles et si je le trouve trop dangereux on arrête tout, accepta Sheppard.

Il ne le sera pas. Pas pour vos hommes. Vous n'aurez rien à faire, à part sécuriser la porte et attendre que tout le monde soit parti pour quitter la planète. Si les Wraiths arrivent avant il faudra vous faire remarquer en détruisant quelques Darts. Il faut juste qu'ils reconnaissent vos armes ce sera tout, lui expliqua Shiya dans un sourire.

Je dois auparavant en parler au Docteur Weir. C'est elle qui prendra la décision finale.

Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas ? Demanda Shiya.

Je vais aller la voir, je reviendrais plus tard. Bien entendu ces hommes resteront ici pour… vous surveillez. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, ils ont l'ordre de vous tirez dessus, » leur indiqua Sheppard tout en prenant la direction des bois.

Shiya partit s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre en travers du sol. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Birkham dont le regard n'avait pas quitté celui de Ronon depuis le début.

« Qu'en pensez-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

J'ai bonne espoir, lui souria-t-elle. Ca va ? Poursuivit-elle sentant le regard de Ronon sur eux.

Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

Ronon. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changer d'opinion depuis la dernière fois, s'expliqua Shiya.

Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait, cette fois je l'ai vraiment trahi, rétorqua Birkham froidement.

Tu le regrettes ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Si tu me demandes si je regrette d'être venu ici dans le but de sauver Torus, ma réponse est non. J'aurais… J'aurais juste préféré ne pas avoir à le trahir, c'est tout, avoua-t-il tout en baissant les yeux.

Je sais que ça doit être dur, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Ne crois surtout pas que je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas le cas. J'aimerais souvent avoir d'autres choix, ne pas avoir à blesser les gens qui comptent pour moi…

Tu n'as rien fait. J'étais d'accord pour ce plan, ne l'oublie pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de son amitié. C'était il y a longtemps, nous avons tout deux suivis des chemins différents, c'est tout, » conclue-t-il tout en lui souriant.

Shiya lui rendit son sourire puis ils se turent tout en attendant le retour de Sheppard qui survint près d'une heure plus tard. Le docteur Weir avait accepté cette mission. Shiya ne put contenir sa joie que difficilement. Elle leur expliqua exactement ce qu'elle attendait d'eux.

« Je ne serais pas présent avec vous. Je resterais avec la reine. Je serais ainsi en mesure de vous prévenir si la reine lance l'attaque en avance. Pour le moment, elle ne doit se produire que dans environ 1 jour et demi. Vous aurez donc seulement ce laps de temps pour évacuer tout le monde. Il faut absolument que vous convainquiez les habitants du réel danger. Ils n'ont pas été attaqués par les Wraiths depuis des générations, ce sera sans doute difficile mais il faudra vraiment que vous réussissiez. Birkham s'occupera d'entrer l'adresse de la planète d'accueil. Vos hommes seront chargés de maintenir le vortex ouvert le plus longtemps possible. Dès que la porte se fermera il faudra la rouvrir pour être sur que les Wraiths ne peuvent pas l'emprunter, cela limitera les pertes en vie humaines en cas d'attaque prématuré, » leur expliqua Shiya.

Tous les aspects de la mission furent étudiés en détail par les terriens. Ils semblaient trouver le plan intéressant. Ronon était le seul à se montrer septique et à le dire. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Shiya et à Birkham. Ces derniers le ressentaient parfaitement mais ne pouvaient rien dire qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Ils ne prêtèrent donc pas d'intérêt particulier à ses interventions. Une fois, toutes les explications terminées, Sheppard les laissa repartir avec le Condor. Il était visible qu'il ne savait pas s'il prenait la bonne décision ou non. Mais Shiya lui prouverait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et qu'il avait eu raison de les aider.

Ils repartirent rapidement et quittèrent l'orbite de la planète pour retourner sur Kali. Il fallait absolument que Shiya retourne auprès de la reine sans quoi cette dernière s'interrogerait de son absence prolongée. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer les soupçons des Wraiths.


End file.
